X Marks the Spot for Vampires
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: Tiffani and Shea are on another road trip, and the car breaks down in Santa Carla, CA. One girl may bite off more than she can deal with at the boardwalk. Another girl might save a guy from dying too soon. What have they gotten themselves into this time?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Another road trip, should I be scared that you're driving?" Tiffani asked with a laugh from her spot in the front passenger seat. She yelped she was hit in the face with an empty french-fry container. "Not nice," she pouted looking out the window at the beautiful scenery they were driving past on their way to wherever they stopped.

"Shut up, and who said I was nice?" Shea questioned with a smirk before sighing when she saw that she was starting to run low on gas. The ocean breeze that was blowing into the car through the opened windows relaxed her a little bit. She was growing tired of driving for the day, and she was not too comfortable with a hyperactive Tiffani driving through the night. "We need to stop soon," she said and she jumped in surprise at her friend's excited cheer.

"Awesome, I saw a sign a little ways back that said a town was a few miles ahead of us. We can stop there, find a place to stay, get gas, and explore the town for a few days," Tiffani said pulling a bottle of water out of her travel bag, which was between her feet. "Maybe this place will be interesting," she muttered before settling back into her seat.

"I hope so," Shea said thinking of all of the other adventures they had enjoyed during road trips. "Well Santa Carla, let's see what you have to offer," she thought as she drove past the welcome sign to the city twenty minutes later.

"Well I have to say this place looks awesome so far. Everything and everybody is so unique and definitely out there," Tiffani muttered watching the new city pass by the window. She had rolled up the window after she caught that the city was the murder capital of the world, which she saw on the back of the welcome sign. She did not dare tell her friend yet. She would wait until they were eating waffles so her friend would not kill her. The waffles would save her.

"So time to get some gas and then we will find a place to stay before it gets dark," Shea suggested pulling into a gas station, which was not too crowded. She had passed a few earlier, but they were either extremely crowded or had some suspicious individuals hanging around outside the buildings.

"I'll go inside and buy some snacks," Tiffani suggested about to get out of the car, but her friend pulled her back into her seat.

"You will stay here and watch the car," Shea said seriously noticing the stares they were getting from a few people. "I don't want my car stolen while I go inside and pay for the gas before I can come back to pump the gas," she explained.

"You owe me. I get to run off and do something later, and you have to give me a ten minute start before you can chase after me and try to stop me," Tiffani said cheekily with a big grin.

"Five minutes, you will get too far away in ten minutes unless you see something shiny, a dog, or a squirrel," Shea bargained.

"Ooh shiny," her friend teased, even though it was true. Something extremely shiny would always distract her when she was trying to explore. Dogs were awesome, and squirrels were just interesting. She always thought they were planning to attack her though when they saw her watching them.

"Funny, now please just watch the car. I might even buy you some cookies if you be responsible," Shea said once again bargaining with her friend.

"I'll take the cookies, but hurry because my responsibility level is not so high, now be gone," Tiffani shouted dramatically before covering her eyes with one of her hands. "Your cookie-less presence disturbs me," she continued when Shea did not move.

"You only get three minutes head start now," Shea yelled back when she finally decided to leave her crazy friend and go pay for the gas and some cookies for herself and Tiffani. "She's not the only one who gets treats," she thought with a chuckle.

"You new in town?" the cashier asked her when she brought two bags of cookies to the register.

"Just stopping here for now with my friend, short vacation," she explained while the cashier rung up the cookies and took her money for gas.

"Is that your friend?" the cashier asked slightly shocked before bursting into laughter. "I've seen weird, strange, and crazy here in Santa Carla, but I know for a fact your friend is a new category," he continued while pointing out the window.

Shea almost dropped the bags of cookies, which she had removed from the counter, as she turned to look out the same window. Her jaw dropped when she saw Tiffani sitting on the hood of her car barking at people. "For goodness sakes, she's even clawing like a cat at people who come near the car," she thought before bursting into laughter.

"Have a nice vacation," the cashier told her before wiping a tear from his eye. "Tell your friend she'll fit right in here in Santa Carla," he chuckled before losing himself to laughter again.

"Thanks," Shea said taking her receipt and cookies outside of the building. "Tiffani, get off the hood of my car," she snapped.

"Back, this be me friend's car, you hear? Any of you land-lovers try to hurt this mighty vessel and you'll be swimming in Davy Jones' locker with the fishes, the mean fishes with big sharp teeth," Tiffani was shouting in her best pirate imitation voice at the other customers of the gas station.

"Oy, pirate Tiffani, get off my car, or I won't share any of the cookies with you," Shea threatened and her friend immediately slid off the hood of the car, grabbed a bag of cookies from Shea's hands, and jumped into the front passenger seat.

"Me treasure, me chocolate, crunchy, delicious treasure," Tiffani crowed before she began to devour the cookies.

"I worry about you sometimes," Shea muttered before she pumped the gas into her car.

"Good, you should, you should always worry, especially worry about what I'm going to do tonight when you give me a three minute head start," her friend teased coyly.

"I should put a shock collar on you or a tracking device on you at all times," Shea grumbled even though she was wearing a smile on her face. "Lord, help her, but I don't know what I'd do without her," she thought before closing the lid of her gas tank and putting the pump back in its original place. She slid into her seat and started the car. "Time to find a place to stay," she said pulling out of the gas station and onto the main road.

"I want to be close to the beach if possible," Tiffani said happily wiping the crumbs from the cookies off her shirt.

"So you can pretend to be a mermaid again like you did at the last few pools that were in the last hotels we stayed in?" her friend questioned her with a raised eyebrow.

"Everybody loves to pretend to be a mermaid, whether they like being the pretty nice mermaids or the awesome sirens that entrance men to their deaths," Tiffani said deviously towards the end as she rubbed her hands together.

"You definitely pretend to be a siren," Shea added.

"Best way to be," Tiffani replied before her eyes grew wide at the sight in front of them.

The ocean sparkled in the afternoon sunshine as it crashed against the golden sand populated by the tourists and locals of the town. Brightly colored umbrellas, towels, and swimsuits dotted the beach. Ice cream kiosks moved slowly on the concrete path separating the beach and the road. However, the grand sight was the boardwalk towering above the beach and the ocean waves. The boardwalk had many shops and attraction rides. Carnival food signs and games lined almost every gap on the structure.

"I know where we are going tonight," Shea whispered after seeing Tiffani's excited expression. "Well at least I get to have some cotton candy or funnel cake," she continued and she laughed when her friend's eyes looked straight at her. "You can have funnel cake too, just don't ask for extra powder sugar," she said and received a pout.

"But I love powder sugar," Tiffani said before pointing towards a hotel that was near the boardwalk, and the hotel seemed somewhat nice. It wasn't a grand five star hotel, but at least a nice three star. "Let's stay there so we can be within walking distance of the boardwalk," she suggested giving her best puppy dog pout.

"Sounds fine to me, I'm hungry anyways so maybe the boardwalk will also have some good food, and don't' even ask. You cannot just eat funnel cake and ice cream to count for dinner. You at least need some nachos," her friend teased knowing how much Tiffani loved nachos.

"Nachos! All right, you win, I will eat some real food before devouring all of the funnel cakes and ice cream in sight," Tiffani agreed as her friend drove into the hotel parking lot.

"It's a good thing you run around all the time," Shea told her friend before the two girls left the car, locked it, and entered the hotel to get a room.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"I had no idea this place would be so busy," Shea whispered as she and Tiffani walked towards the boardwalk.

They were walking through one of the large parking lots that were placed in front of the boardwalk's entrance. Locals and tourists were running around looking at all of the shops, attractions, and food places. However, something seemed a bit off now that the girls were closer to the boardwalk. Actually, everything about the town was feeling a bit off to them.

"So did we not get the memo or something? I didn't know that wearing fashions from the 80's was in now? I mean I love leather jackets as much as the next person, but the big hair is not for me," Tiffani muttered as she and Shea stopped before truly entering the boardwalk.

"Maybe it's just a wear everything 80's day like you said. I don't think we went back in time or anything during our drive into town," Shea tried to reason. However, she knew how her and Tiffani's luck was when it came to traveling anywhere.

"Don't say that, you know crazy stuff happens to us," Tiffani groaned and hid her face when she saw some crazy big hair on a group of girls who walked past them. "I cannot stand that hair, get me a bucket of water, now," she yelled looking around her.

"Calm down, you're attracting more attention than we need right now. You don't really blend in as much as I do," Shea exclaimed pulling her friend over to stand by a car and get out of the entrance. She looked down to see her wearing her red converse, jeans, and Ghostbusters shirt.

However, Tiffani was not dressed in the 80's fashion. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun with a blue polka dot bow above the bun. She was wearing flip-flops, a white winged shirt that hung off her shoulders with a black tank top under it, and denim shorts.

"Well I would have packed my converse if I knew we were going to be throw back into the 80's in this place," Tiffani pouted crossing her arms over her chest.

"We're not even sure if we're in the 80's. Let's just walk around, act cool, and listen to the music that is playing, and also try to find a movie shop. We can see what movies have just been released that way, and we both know our movies," her friend explained gently pushing her friend towards the boardwalk.

"I wonder if Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles has come out," Tiffani squealed and grabbed Shea's hand. She yelled excitedly as she ran onto the boardwalk with her friend being dragged along for the run.

"Tiffani, crazy woman, let me go," Shea yelled even though her friend's hold on her hand was too tight. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Tiffani leading them towards a video store. "Now let go," she yelled snatching back her hand, which she then used to smack Tiffani on the arm.

"Found the movie store," Tiffani cheered ignoring the slap. She had dealt with worse from her friend. At least the two of them weren't trying to bite each other to death, which happened a few times in high school during marching band.

"Great job, now let's search for the new releases," Shea said and her friend was already pointing at a big sign saying 'new releases.' "Oh, cool, let's go," she chuckled and the two girls walked towards the movies.

The two quickly scanned the movie titles before staring at each other in shock. "We're back in the 80's in Santa Carla," Shea groaned while Tiffani yelled, "I've always wanted to come here."

"Can I help you two?" a male voice questioned behind them and they both almost jumped out of their shoes.

"Oh no, just browsing," Shea answered while subtly wishing her friend would shut her jaw, which was hanging wide open. "He must be important or bad news or both," she thought from analyzing her friend's expression, which was now turning a bit guarded.

"Well then let me know if you need any help, and be careful out there on the boardwalk. It's fun, but it can be dangerous," the man said before leaving them alone.

Shea yelped when Tiffani grabbed her wrist and rushed them out of the shop and a distance away. "What is wrong? Who was that guy?" she questioned her nervous yet happy looking friend.

"Well he just gave me the biggest clue I needed to put all of this together," Tiffani whispered. She looked around them and noticed none of the locals or tourists were paying them any mind. "Shea, we're not just in Santa Carla in the 80's. We are in The Lost Boys movie, my favorite movie," she cheered before hugging her friend, letting her go, and dancing around her friend.

"Ok, stop, calm down, so who was that guy back there?" Shea questioned wanting to get some answers. She had only seen the movie once, and it was always different to see characters in movies and then the characters come to life.

"That was Max, movie store owner, and head of the vampire coven around here, well at least the lost boys' coven," Tiffani explained before motioning towards a food stall, which had nachos being sold from it. "Let's get some food and discuss a few things," she said cheerfully, which helped her friend calm a bit.

Shea was not the biggest fan of vampires. She was more of a give her a stake and gun full of holy water if she had to be near vampires. "Or at least a baseball bat," she thought about her trusty bat, which was in the trunk of her car and she had another one in the hotel room.

"I don't know if Michael and his family are going to be here or not, but I know the boys are still here since Max is still alive. I could do without his existence, but at least him being alive shows the boys still exist," Tiffani said happily. She did not know how things would turn out if she and her friend met the lost boys, but she would at least go down fighting if things went badly.

"You're making me nervous with that grin, please don't tell me you are going to flirt with the vampires," Shea said even though she already knew the answer.

"Oh no, I just remembered Star, I hope she's not here, but she probably is looking at the time frame. Can I kill her?" her friend asked sweetly and Shea almost choked on some of the french-fries she bought from a different food stand earlier.

"Don't think about killing anybody, you maniac. Just focus on keeping yourself alive for a bit. I don't want to kick vampire butt just yet if I don't have to, and how would you even know where to find the vampires?" Shea questioned her friend after clearing her throat a few times.

"Focus on the area around us and I'll let you know," Tiffani said before putting all of her attention on the crowd and sounds around them.

Shea just shook her head and continued eating her food. She would need the energy if her friend did find the vampires that ruled the boardwalk. She felt a cold chill go down her spine at the smile Tiffani gave her after a few minutes.

"Remember, you said you'd give me a three minute head start, good luck," Tiffani said mischievously. The two were frozen before Tiffani ran away from the table and her friend as fast as she could. She had spotted a familiar head of curly dark hair, and she knew exactly whom she was following. "He'll also lead me to who I want to meet," she thought with an exhilarated grin on her face.

"Dang it, Tiffani, be careful. Why does she have to run so fast?" Shea growled to herself before looking at her watch. She would stick to her agreement, but that did not mean that she would not hurt her friend a bit when she found her. "If she's still alive and in one piece," she thought wishing the minutes would go by faster on her watch.

"Hey Michael, wait up," a young boy's voice called somewhere behind Tiffani and her prey, who she was happily stalking to get to her goal.

However, she did not expect her prey to turn around faster than she could stop or move around him. She yelled in surprise when she stumbled into him, and he lost his footing. She let out a nervous chuckle as she lay on top of him after he fell onto the ground. He had pulled her down with him when he fell backwards.

"Woah, Michael, what are you doing?" the young boy's voice squeaked above the stunned pair.

"Hi, sorry about that, I'm Tiffani," she introduced herself to the confused young man underneath her.

"Michael," the dark haired guy answered staring at her curiously as the two of them separated and stood.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Tiffani, where did you go?" Shea yelled rushing through the boardwalk crowd to try to find her friend. She slid to a stop when she saw her friend talking to a boy around their age and a younger boy. "Found her, thank god she's still alive," she thought walking calmly towards her friend. "Tiffani," she yelled out to draw her friend's attention, but she also gained the two boys' attention as well.

"Hey Shea, this is Michael and his little brother Sam. I accidentally ran into Michael and after that we've been talking," her friend explained happily, but her glee made Shea nervous.

"Nice to meet you two," Shea said anyways to be nice to the two boys.

"I like your shirt," Sam said with a thumb up towards Shea, who smiled back at him.

"Thanks, you have some nice fashion going on as well," she told the young boy, who seemed happy with the compliment.

"Would you like to go dance?" Michael asked with a slight bit of nerves in his voice to Shea and Tiffani.

"Not dancing again, we were going to go to the comic book store," Sam whined.

"Go by yourself, you'll be fine," Michael snapped under his breath while trying to keep his cool in front of Tiffani and Shea.

"Sure, I love to dance," Tiffani cheered looping one of her arms with Shea and then Michael.

"Oh no," Shea muttered as she started remembering how Star was going to be at the dancing area from when the movie showed Michael and Star meeting. "Tiffani is going to kill Star or worse, I just know it," she thought with a sigh as she was pulled to the dance area.

"So how long have you two been in Santa Carla?" Michael asked trying to make small talk on the way to the dancing area.

"We are on a road trip, and we just stopped here to check out this place," Shea answered before the sound of loud music distracted the trio.

Shea yelped when Michael grabbed her hand to make her start dancing with him. Tiffani smirked at the pair and danced close to them. She made sure that Michael's eyes stayed only on her friend while she was searching the area for Star.

"Bingo," Tiffani thought as she spotted Star dancing somewhat above the main dance area so she could scope out a meal. "She wouldn't bite anybody if you paid her, dumb vampire, or in her case dumb half-vampire," she thought with a scoff as she started making her way towards the half-vampire. "I would feel bad for Laddie, but Dwayne takes better care of Laddie than Star does. I'm sure the kid won't miss Star that much," she thought the closer she got to Star.

"Hi," she said to the young woman, who had been staring at Michael and glaring at Shea. "I saw you staring at my friends back there and I don't appreciate the evil home-wrecker looks so point your eyes in a different direction," she told the half-vampire seriously.

"Who are you to tell me where I can look?" Star snapped backing away when Tiffani's expression turned dark.

"Well when you look like you are about to threaten my friend and her date then I can tell you whatever I want to, and if you don't like what I'm saying then please do something about it. No, nothing, well now that that is done, please go about your night and find some other guy to try to seduce," she said waiting to see what Star would do. However, Star did not do anything except grow angry and slightly fearful towards Tiffani.

"Fine, you dumb weirdo, at least learn how to dress," Star quipped, which only made Tiffani laugh.

"At least I have some confidence in myself," Tiffani yelled at the retreating Star with a lot of laughter escaping her. "Dang, I didn't get to hit her, but at least she went away for now, dun dun dun, she will unfortunately be back" she whispered dramatically before dancing back towards her friend and Michael, who seemed to be enjoying Shea's company.

"Where did you go?" Shea yelled over the music even though she kept dancing with Michael, who had been flirting with her through the last few songs.

"I had to go talk to someone from outer space," her friend answered so Michael would not know any names. The least the guy knew about Star the better for him and his family.

"How did that go?" Shea yelled.

"Fun," Tiffani shouted back before her stomach rumbled. "Hey, you two keep dancing. I'm going to get some food," she yelled over the song.

"You just ate," Shea shouted even though she knew her friend had an endless pit for a stomach. "Be careful," she said with a meaningful stare.

"I will," her friend replied happily before skipping away.

"Would you like to go on a date some time?" Michael asked in her ear so he would not have to shout so much to talk to her.

"Sure," Shea replied after taking a few moments to consider. She did not plan on staying in Santa Carla long, but she was open for a fun date.

"What should I eat?" Tiffani chatted with herself as she walked down the boardwalk looking at all of the food kiosks and little diners. She had been walking around for a little while now wondering what would satisfy her late night cravings. She really just wanted a cinnamon pretzel with honey, but nobody was selling them.

"David, I know my first kill," she heard from somewhere near her as she wondered into a less crowded area.

"Sounded like Star, she better not be thinking about me or she'll have another thing coming," Tiffani thought with a mental growl. She snuck around to a side of a building quietly so she could spy. She glared when she saw Star talking to the Lost Boys. Laddie was standing near Dwayne and Paul.

"Who will be your first kill? Will you actually kill them this time?" David asked and his alluring voice made Tiffani shiver.

Looking at all of the Lost Boys made her heart jump in excitement, but then she just wanted to snicker. "The mullets," she thought biting down on her finger to keep from laughing. She did not bite too hard since she did not need any blood attracting the people around the corner.

"This rude girl from earlier, she thought she could threaten me and tell me what to do," Star whined before scowling at the memory of the earlier confrontation with Tiffani.

"Wah, wah, wah, handle your problems on your own, don't whine to them about it," Tiffani thought with a roll of her eyes. "Time to sneak back to Shea and keep my eyes out for an annoying Star or the boys, but meeting them would be awesome," she thought sneaking out of her hiding spot without being spotted. She quickly yet calmly walked back into the main area of the boardwalk to find her friend.

"If I was Shea where would I be?" she thought while trying to watch behind her at the same time.

"I don't know, maybe right in front of you," Shea said giving her friend a dull stare before giggling when Tiffani jumped back into a martial arts move. "Calm down, grasshopper, you're safe," she said raising her hands to show she was unarmed.

"Don't do that, I just heard a plot to kill me and you're sneaking up on me like that, you deserve a smack on the face," Tiffani pouted before looking around her again.

"Wait, who is trying to kill you now?" Shea asked looking around as well. She was starting to feel jumpy now that her friend had another death threat.

"Star, who else? Anyways, where is Michael?" her friend asked giving her friend a knowing look.

"He went home with his mom and Sam. I met his mom while you were looking for food and getting death threats. She was really sweet," Shea explained before grabbing her friend's hand. "Come on, I'm getting too old to deal with you getting death threats all the time. We're getting out of this town as fast as we can," she said quickly and started dragging Tiffani towards their hotel.

"But I wanted to buy another funnel cake first," Tiffani pouted, which was ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

The girls rushed to the hotel and Shea wanted to go ahead and check out, but Tiffani told her to split up so it would be faster. Shea would go to the car and make sure that it was all right with gas and everything else, and Tiffani would go inside the hotel to grab their bags and bring them to the car.

Shea ran to her car while Tiffani rushed up stairs to get to their room. Shea unlocked her car and jumped into the driver's seat. Her hands were shaking slightly as she tried to fit the key into the ignition. Her heart dropped when the car started sputtering. "Oh no, you've lived this long and survived a wreck, you can keep living at least until we get to a different city a few cities away from this one," Shea yelled hitting the steering wheel and accidentally the horn.

"Excuse me, miss, what are you doing?" a voice sounded by her car door and she screamed. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the man said as she stared him down while holding a hand to her chest.

"What is it?" Shea yelled through the window not daring to let it down.

"Well your car doesn't sound too good. I don't think it's going to start. My friend's car did that a while back right before the car died," the man said apologetically and Shea smashed her face against the steering wheel.

"I'm ready, let's go sign out of the hotel," Tiffani yelled rushing into the parking lot to jump into the front passenger seat.

"We're not going anywhere," Shea said watching the random guy walk away from the car.

"Why not?" Tiffani questioned.

"The car is dead," Shea groaned getting out of the car after trying to start the car a few more times.

"Well I guess we just won't go back to the boardwalk," Tiffani said getting out of the car and making sure she had a good hold on the bags. "Good thing I didn't sign us out of the hotel," she muttered.

"That won't work. I have to go to the boardwalk to go on a date with Michael tomorrow, but you shouldn't be left alone right now," Shea said with a sigh.

"Well that is news to me, but I will be fine. I'll just go to the boardwalk with a baseball bat, can I borrow yours? I want to play Starball," Tiffani said deviously while rubbing her hands together.

"I worry about you a lot of the time. I'm not worried about what Star will do, but I'm worried about what the boys will do if you catch their interest," Shea said before the girls locked the car and made their way back to their hotel room for some much needed rest.

"Here we are again, at the boardwalk," Shea said as the girls stood at the entrance. She was in casual but cute date clothes since she was meeting Michael.

However, Tiffani was in her neon green converse, leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and a white t-shirt. She had the baseball bat earlier, but a dumb parking lot cop took it from her before she could actually get to the entrance of the boardwalk. She was still annoyed about that incident.

"Now I want to play Monopoly," Tiffani muttered and laughed as she dodged an attack from her nervous friend. "You will be fine on the date, relax, you look great," she said to calm her friend down.

"I'm nervous about the date, but I'm also nervous about you being dead or having to put up missing posters on the bulletin boards and walls around this city," Shea snapped with a frown.

"I promise to still be alive and breathing later, so go have fun. Hi Michael, hi Sam," Tiffani yelled before disappearing from sight.

"Great, I'm going to be worried to death the entire time," Shea thought to herself before smiling at her date, who gave her a charming smile.

"You look great," Michael said softly to Shea, while Sam walked away gagging at the situation.

"Thanks," Shea said and smiled when he gently grabbed her hand and they started walking towards a diner.

"Well this is dull, I'm expecting some dumb bimbo of a half-vampire to come kill me and nothing happens," Tiffani grumbled the first part and the last few words she yelled to the stars above her. "This is like a horror movie rip off," she grumbled taking a seat on a bench a bit away from the hustle and bustle of the crowds.

"So boring, at least try, geez," Tiffani growled looking around her for any sign of Star.

"Try what?" a male voice questioned behind her and she jumped up from her seat to stand up and look behind her. One of the Lost Boys was standing behind her. His curly ringlet long mullet and bright colored coat told her that she was looking at Marko.

"I don't know, maybe some chocolate covered French-fries, could be interesting," she said with a shrug and smiled when he laughed.

"Never heard of that suggestion before, I'm Marko, nice to meet you," he said hopping over the bench to stand in front of her.

"Tiffani, nice to meet you too," she replied before looking around to make sure he was not helping Star. She knew the boys did not care much for Star so she doubted Star would be near her.

"So how long have you been in Santa Carla?" he asked while taking a seat on the bench and motioning for her to sit by him.

"Well today makes two days, and we'll be here longer since our car is having a life crisis," she said sitting by him making sure nobody was behind the bench.

"Is that a bad thing?" he asked putting his arm on the top of the bench behind her.

"Not yet, but we might have to live out here for a bit until we can make up the money to get a new car if necessary," she said with a shrug giving him a curious look when she noticed his arm.

"Well how much have you explored Santa Carla?" he asked keeping the conversation going. "Have you ridden any of the rides on the boardwalk?" he questioned while facing her.

"Not much and no, but they look fun," she said and jumped when he grabbed her hands and pulled them up from the bench.

"Well let's go check them out, carousel first," he cheered and started running toward the carousel, which was playing some eerie carousel music.

She laughed so much when he jumped onto a bright pink horse attached to the carousel. She took a seat on top of a gold horse beside him. He flipped around his mullet and gave her a wink. She rolled her eyes at him before frowning. She had caught a glimpse of Star's gypsy skirt out of the corner of her eye.

"Next to the rollercoaster," Marko yelled leading the way from the carousel to the rollercoaster.

Tiffani went to follow him but somebody grabbed her wrist and pulled into a tight space between two of the buildings on the boardwalk. Tiffani immediately pulled back her hand into a fist and punched whoever had a hold of her. She smirked when she heard Star's painful cry.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"What's wrong? You seem like something has been on your mind our entire date," Michael asked while they were walking towards the carousel.

"Sorry, I've just been worried about my friend. She tends to get in a lot of trouble easily," Shea replied giving a sheepish grin. She gave a shy smile when he gave her hand a squeeze. He had been holding her hand for most of the date now since it had been going so well.

"I'm sure she's fine. Your friend seems too nice to get into any trouble," Michael said trying to comfort Shea.

"You have no idea how she really is," Shea thought trying to block any bad thoughts out of her mind. She laughed when helped her onto the yellow horse and then he jumped onto a green horse beside her. "You look so manly on this carousel," she told him trying to hold back her laughter at the faces he was making in jest.

"Thanks, I think it brings out my eye color," he replied before batting his eyelashes at her, which made her stat to tear up from laughter.

"I hope Tiffani is all right," she thought before focusing back on enjoying her date.

"I was wondering when you were going to try something, but really, pulling me into a dark alley? A tad cliché, don't you think?" Tiffani asked with a smirk as she looked at the cowering Star, who was sprawled out on the ground after the punch to the face.

"You'll never get away for doing this to me," Star hissed as her eyes flashed yellow.

"Wah, who is going to get revenge for you?" Tiffani asked stepping down on Star's ankle. "I don't see anybody running to save you, which probably means whoever it is does not care," she continued with a shrug.

"You'll be sorry. David will kill you for this," Star screamed in agony as her eyes stayed the bright yellow color, and Tiffani was surprised to see a red hue in the eyes as well.

"Well I think we should prove that point. Let's go find this David, shall we?" Tiffani asked with a smirk before picking up Star. She set the half vampire on her feet, and pulled her hands behind her back in a painful position. She gave a small chuckle at the yell of pain. "I don't feel sympathy. You were planning to kill me, and your attempt failed," she said pushing Star in front of her the entire time they were walking out of the alley.

"Tiffani, where did you go?" Marko's voice surprised her, but she kept a tight hold on Star's wrists.

"Well this crazy lady here tried to kill me back there, and we are going to go visit some guy named David, who will supposedly kill me for hitting this wimp," Tiffani explained still smirking. She knew that Marko knew Star. For goodness sakes, Star was practically begging Marko to help her verbally and nonverbally the entire time Tiffani talked to him.

"I know David. I'm friends with him, and I seriously doubt he's going to kill you for punching and hurting Star," he said loudly before leaning in close to one of Tiffani's ears, which made her tense a bit warily. "She's a bit of a disappointment to the guys anyway," he whispered before leaning away. "Come on, let's go find David together. I think he would enjoy meeting you. I know I have," he said giving her a wink, which made her laugh.

"Lead the way," Tiffani said still laughing.

"I had a great time tonight," Shea said shyly as she and Michael stood at the entrance/exit area of the boardwalk.

"Me too, maybe we could go on another date here tomorrow night?" Michael asked while ignoring the giggles from his mother and younger brother, who were a small distance away in the parking lot.

"I would like that, until tomorrow?" she questioned tilting her head to the side cutely.

"Until tomorrow," he said and looked between his family and Shea. She jumped when he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night, Shea," he said before walking away towards his family.

"Night, Michael," Shea called back before turning towards the boardwalk. She had been floating on clouds throughout the date, but now her countenance was serious as she thought of her friend. "Time to find that crazy woman," she mumbled before marching back into the masses on the boardwalk in hunt for her friend.

"Marko, please help me, stop her, you're supposed to help me, not be nice to her," Star whined back and forth the entire time that Marko lead the way around the boardwalk and Tiffani pushed Star along for the adventure.

"Will you shut up? I'm sick of your whining and I know David is as well," Marko growled and Tiffani mentally squealed in glee when she saw his eyes flash yellow for a few seconds at Star.

"I think he's trying to say you're really annoying," Tiffani said to break the tense mood between the two vampires.

"What do you know? You're going to die no matter what you say or do. You have no idea what you're getting into by being here or meeting David," Star screamed at Tiffani, who just shrugged.

"You're not my mother, so don't try to give me directions about what I can or cannot do. I'm known for going against most authority figures," Tiffani said and she smiled when she saw Marko smile at her.

"You're going to fit in great around here," Marko told Tiffani happily before slinging an arm around her waist. He chuckled when Tiffani jumped at the close proximity.

Marko, Tiffani, and Star continued walking and the further they walked, the closer they were to David and the rest of the coven. Marko still had the fun grin on his face as he and Tiffani continued to talk while still forcing Star forwards to her doom. Tiffani was comfortable around Marko since he was one of her favorite Lost Boys, but she was still a little cautious about what was going to happen to her once she finally met the boys. There was no way she would die without a fight if they decided to make her a meal and nothing more.

"Marko, what took so long?" a man with long flowing in the wind blonde hair shouted as the trio came closer to a group of men around motorcycles.

"I made a new friend, and Star tried to hurt my new friend. Guys this is Tiffani," Marko answered back while pulling Tiffani closer to him.

"Hi," Tiffani said with a big smile since she still had a hold on Star's wrists. "Does this thing belong to any of you?" she asked pushing Star away from her and towards the three men. Star immediately went toward the man with ice blue eyes and platinum blonde hair.

"No," David, the platinum blonde growled down at Star, who looked about ready to grovel at his feet.

"But David," Star begged and went to grab his arm, but David moved away from her.

"You've disappointed me for the last time," David growled and flicked his hand for Star to get out of his sight. "Now then, my name is David, and this is Paul, Dwayne, and Laddie," he introduced the rest of the group while staring intently at Tiffani. She smiled when she saw Laddie peak his head out from behind Dwayne.

"Nice to meet all of you," Tiffani said before yelping when somebody grabbed her arm and tried to swing her around, but Marko's hold on her waist kept her where she was. "That hurts," she yelled angrily at the fact her arm was still being pulled at a weird angle.

"Well sorry, I thought you were in trouble," Shea's voice snapped and Tiffani relaxed.

"Oh my bad, I'm fine, just in a weird position with my arm here," Tiffani said giving Shea a goofy grin before staring at Shea's hand on her arm.

Shea quickly let go of Tiffani's arm before noticing that her friend and herself were surrounded by the local vampires. "Of course," she thought with a sigh before giving an uneasy smile to the guys. "Sorry about that, I'm Shea, Tiffani's friend," Shea said to ease the tense atmosphere she created, but Marko was giving her a death glare. "Great, stop at Santa Carla we said, it'll be fun we said, no vampires will bother us we thought, dang it, Tiffani," she thought turning her own small glare towards her friend.

"So anybody want to go get a funnel cake?" Tiffani asked with a grin as she noticed all of the tension.

"I do," Laddie said softly and Tiffani's grin grew.

"Great, let's ask for extra powder sugar," Tiffani said holding out her hand for Laddie.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Tiffani, you can't always break awkward moments by talking about food," Shea said with a huff as she warily eyed the vampires around her.

"Why not? Food makes a lot of stuff better," her friend replied easily with a shrug before looking at Laddie and the other guys. "Enough with the tense atmosphere already, she's my best friend, we hit each other sometimes or bite depending on the situation, and we still love each other so no attacking her," she continued giving a glare to the guys to show she was serious.

"Chill, Tiffani, chill, we were just messing around, weren't we Marko?" Paul asked walking towards Tiffani to put one of his arms around her shoulder while Marko still had an arm around her waist.

"Sure Paul, so why don't we go get that funnel cake?" Marko asked with a big smile, which made Laddie smile even more. The young boy gave Tiffani's hand a small tug as he looked towards the different food kiosks.

"How can you say no?" Tiffani mouthed towards Shea before she was pulled away with the small group.

"Easily," Shea thought before noticing David and Dwayne were still near her and staring at her. "Why didn't they go with the others?" she thought cautiously as she stared them down in return.

"So how long are you two planning to stay in Santa Carla?" David asked walking to one side of Shea while Dwayne walked by her other side. She tensed as she walked between them towards the group further ahead.

"I don't know," Shea said trying not to say any details.

"Your friend Tiffani already seems close to half of the group," David said offhandedly even though Shea could detect something in his voice that meant more than what he was saying.

"She's good with people. She can get along with almost anybody," Shea answered trying to keep an eye out for her own skin and her friend's skin.

"Almost anybody?" Dwayne questioned softly.

"As you saw earlier, she and Star did not get along well at all," Shea said and she felt more worry enter her veins at the smirk on the males' faces. "Was Star important to the group?" she questioned wanting to know some more details.

"No, more like a waste of space and time," David growled before smirking down at Shea. "Your friend is an interesting girl though, might have to keep an eye on her while you two are here," he said moving his face close to her.

"Don't you dare hurt her," Shea gave a growl of her own towards the smirking man.

"We don't hurt people we are interested in," Dwayne grumbled before walking faster to meet the other group.

"Like he said, we don't hurt people that intrigue us," David said with a growl before he too left Shea to meet up with the others.

"Dang it, Tiffani, you're going to get yourself killed, and I don't have my gun full of holy water here," Shea mentally hissed before she also rushed to get near the others. She rolled her eyes when she saw Tiffani slapping Marko and Paul's hands when they tried to steal the funnel cake from herself and Laddie.

"Go get your own, this isn't enough cake for four people," Tiffani whined before growing too annoyed. She glared and bit Paul's hand when he once again tried to steal some of the funnel cake. Time seemed to freeze in place as everybody stared at Tiffani and Paul wondering what was going to happen.

"Don't bite me again unless you are ready to be bit back," Paul said slowly before grinning mischievously.

"Not scared," Tiffani muttered releasing the man's hand before throwing powder sugar at his hair. "Old man," she grinned and laughed at Paul's surprised face. Laddie was giggling beside her as he hid behind her back.

"That's it, I'm biting you back now," Paul crowed as he jumped up from his seat at the table where they had been eating. Shea jumped out of his way when he almost ran into her. Laddie quickly pulled Tiffani under the picnic table instead of letting her run away from Paul. "Laddie, little guy, you're supposed to be on my side," Paul whined staring under the table at the giggling duo.

"You didn't buy me funnel cake," Laddie said softly and he jumped when Tiffani pulled him into a hug.

"You're the coolest kid ever," Tiffani cheered before pouting when she saw her friend's worried look. "Back up Paul, Shea and I should get back to where we are staying. It's getting late and we're both evil ladies if we don't get some sleep," she said slowly crawling out from under the table with Laddie beside her. She yelped when Paul grabbed her hands, pulled her up and into his chest, before biting her shoulder. He did not break the skin, but he kept his teeth there longer than necessary.

"Paul, let her go, we'll see her tomorrow, right Tiffani?" David's commanding voice asked behind Paul.

"Sure, night guys," Tiffani said slowly as she was released from Paul's hold, who seemed in some sort of other world as she walked away from him.

"Good night," Shea yelled grabbing Tiffani's hand and making them quickly walk away from the group. The girls kept quiet as Shea made them speed walk away from the group, who were staring them down. "What was that about?" she yelled when the two reached the boardwalk entrance/exit.

"I couldn't resist. You know how much I love those guys," Tiffani said with a pout while scuffing her shoe on the floor.

"Don't you dare use the baby voice on me, you know I cannot get mad at you when you do that," Shea snapped even though her resolve was crumbling.

"Which is exactly why I use this voice," Tiffani said cutely before returning to normal. "I have always wanted to hang out with those guys, and who knows what happens next. You know it won't bother me to be a vampire," she explained as the two girls walked towards the hotel.

Shea sighed as they entered the hotel. She waited until they were in the elevator to speak. "I know, but I don't even know if they will make you a vampire or just a meal for them. Also, if I get my car fixed then we can still leave before anything serious happens," she said as the floors passed by until they reached their room floor.

"What about what you have with Michael?" Tiffani asked slyly and she giggled when her friend became quiet and started blushing.

"He's a nice guy, but keeping you alive takes precedence right now," Shea countered.

"No, it doesn't. Be with the nice guys and let me be with the bad guys," Tiffani said sweetly before skipping towards their room with the key.

"But I always worry when you're with the bad guys," Shea said following her friend wishing she could kick some sense into Tiffani's head.

"But you also know that I never let any guy rule over me. Last guy that tried to do that ended up with a broken nose and a few cracked or bruised ribs," her friend said dead serious before jumping on top of her bed in the room. "Anyways, you know trouble finds me one way or another so why not just embrace trouble?" she questioned while kicking off her shoes.

"Fine, but you better not disappear tomorrow while I'm on my second date with Michael," Shea warned even though she knew Tiffani would probably do just that.

"Ooh, a second date, go Shea, sexy lady," Tiffani cheered before yelping when one of Shea's shoes hit her stomach. "Fine, be that way, meanie Shea," she pouted before slipping under the covers to sleep.

"I will," Shea said with a smirk before she too went to sleep. Neither of the girls noticed the glowing yellow eyes outside their room window.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"It's too early," Tiffani whined as the girls were sitting at the complimentary breakfast in the hotel lobby. She pouted at the table before a plate full of pumpkin muffins and a large cup of coffee were set down in front of her. "Best friend ever," she cheered at Shea, who was drinking coffee while setting down her plate of waffles.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just surprised that you didn't want waffles," Shea said giving her friend an odd look. They usually had waffles if waffles were being served somewhere.

"I couldn't resist the pumpkin muffins. I love pumpkin muffins, well I love a lot of muffins; chocolate chip, apple cinnamon, blueberry, pumpkin, cranberry, and you get the picture," her friend said happily before biting into a defenseless pumpkin muffin.

"Just think that you won't be able to eat those things after you turn into a vampire," Shea said trying to give her food-loving friend a reason not to become one of the undead.

"Not true, the guys can eat human food, for goodness sakes Paul kept trying to steal my funnel cake last night more times than I will try to count," Tiffani refuted with a smile before taking another bite of the food.

"Well there goes that reason," Shea muttered before continuing, "but you need to find a job today and so do I before my date with Michael."

"But I just want to party all the time," her friend muttered even though she was receiving the serious look from Shea.

"Not allowed, now finish up your food and let's go job hunting," Shea said trying to go into mother mode for the morning, which was surprising since she usually was half-dead in the mornings anyways.

"I can already tell you we're not going to find anything legal around here for work," Tiffani said with a smirk thinking about all the times she watched the movie.

"Just wait," Shea muttered before the girls headed towards their hotel room. They threw on nice but still comfortable clothes to go ask for jobs.

However, Tiffani was correct. Every place they asked for a job was either not hiring or told them, they would have to find something illegal. Shea was growing more frustrated with every place they stopped and the only place they had not checked was Max's video store on the boardwalk.

"We don't have any other choice right now," Shea grumbled while pulling her friend towards the store. She hoped that Max was not there yet since it was still day-time. It was close to the sun setting but not for another hour. "He shouldn't even be there, I hope," she said trying to get her friend to go inside the store.

"Sure, but he'll be here later, and if we work here then we will have to deal with him at some point in time," Tiffani said while digging her heels into the wood floor underneath her of the boardwalk.

"Just get in there and ask for applications," Shea yelled pushing her friend through the doors, which almost made Tiffani fall flat on her face.

"I'm not doing your makeup later for your date with Michael," Tiffani hissed before putting on a smile as she walked towards the woman at the counter, which turned out to be Lucy, Michael's mother.

"Oh hello," Lucy said politely before offering how she could help the two women. However, her face lit up when she saw Shea, who Michael had been talking to her about after a bit of bothering him for details. "You must be Shea, it's good to finally meet you," the woman said.

Tiffani pushed Shea towards the counter as she backed away towards the door. "You two enjoy talking and get the applications. I'm going to go down to the beach and build a sand castle," she said before giving her a friend a big salute. She ran out of the store as fast as she could while laughing. "Escape plan was a success," she thought even thought she had just come up with the plan in the moment.

Shea enjoyed talking to Michael's mom, but she had to excuse herself after a little bit to track down her friend. The two girls returned to the hotel and Tiffani did help Shea with her makeup even if she had said she would not. Tiffani did want her friend to have a great date tonight. Shea read some of a book she had to calm her nerves before the girls returned to the boardwalk.

Tiffani was excited and a little anxious about seeing the guys tonight. She did not know what the interaction with the bite between herself and Paul had meant, but she was interested to find out. Shea gave her a big hug before Michael appeared to take her friend on the date.

"Take care of her, Michael," Tiffani yelled at the retreating pair.

"I will," Michael yelled back before smiling at Shea, who was looking back at her friend.

"Please be careful tonight," Shea yelled as loud as she could to get her point across to Tiffani.

"I'll be fine, just go have fun," Tiffani said with a wink before she ran towards a cotton candy kiosk. "Sugar," she cheered before buying a purple cotton candy.

"So would you like to come have dinner with my family tomorrow?" Michael asked Shea as they walked hand in hand around the boardwalk.

Shea was surprised by the question, but she was happy to know he wanted her to meet his entire family at dinner. However, this invite made her nervous because of the fact that she would be getting closer to Michael, which would mean that she would have to stay in Santa Carla longer. She knew that Tiffani was either going to be killed or turned into a vampire if she stayed longer. "That sounds great," she told Michael for her answer even though she was going back and forth with her decision in her mind.

"Great, I have to warn you, my grandpa is a bit weird and his house is freaky, but I think you'll enjoy meeting my mom and my weird little brother," he told her giving her a big smile as he led her towards the arcade games.

"If I can be best friends with Tiffani, the queen of weird, then I will have no issue meeting your grandpa," Shea told him with a wink, which made him laugh as they went towards a fighting game.

"I should not have had that sugar," Tiffani muttered with a bunch of giggles escaping her as she leaned against the railing of the boardwalk. She smiled down at the waves crashing against the sand below. A powerful gust of wind rushed past her and she fought with her hair to keep it out of her face. Her eyes watered a bit from the force of the wind before jumping when somebody's hands grabbed her shoulders.

"Still can't believe you bit Paul yesterday," Marko's voice reached her ears and she gave a small sigh of relief.

"He shouldn't have tried to take my food," she replied before turning around to face the mischievous vampire.

"Well I'm sure he'll know from now on, but are you ready to go hang out with the guys? Laddie missed you too," Marko said while moving his hands from her shoulders to her hips.

"Sure, but what are we going to do tonight?" she questioned as he slipped an arm around her waist, and she slipped an arm around his shoulders.

"We're taking you to where we live tonight, you'll love it," Marko said with a big grin as he led the way towards the guys, who were waiting with their motorcycles.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

"Good to see you again, Tiffani," David said as the others greeted her in their own ways. David watched as Laddie rushed forwards to hug her around the waist, and Dwayne gave her a nod with a small smile before he picked up Laddie to put him on a motorcycle.

Marko quickly jumped away from her when Paul rushed forward to hug Tiffani as well, which surprised her. She let out a small yell of shock as he hugged her, picked her up, and then started spinning. The guys around them laughed until Paul stopped and set her down on her feet. She grabbed his shoulders to try to steady herself and get rid of the dizziness.

"Hey, how have you guys been tonight?" she questioned even though Paul kept her close to him.

"Better now that you're here, the locals are so boring now," Paul said wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning his head on her shoulder.

"Well if I become a local, will I be boring to you?" she questioned tilting her head to the side.

"No, you won't become a local. You'll be one of us," Paul said before tensing at the glare he received from David.

"What do you think about becoming one of us?" David asked watching Tiffani's reaction carefully.

"Well I definitely would like to get to know you guys a bit more before I become an official member of your group or club or whatever, but I like hanging out with you guys, so it sounds like fun to me," she answered after taking a moment to think about her decision. She knew she was making more than just a decision of who to be friends with in this city. She was making a life decision, which she knew Shea would not be too happy about soon. However, Tiffani had always wanted to be part of the Lost Boys, and she was not going to be stopped.

"Awesome, now you should join us back at our place," Marko said getting on the back of his motorcycle.

"You're riding with me," Paul said not giving her an option as he led her towards his motorcycle.

"All right," Tiffani said with a roll of her eyes as he showed a bit of possession over her. "He better be careful about how far he takes his possession issues," she thought sitting behind him on the motorcycle.

"Hold on tight," was the last thing she heard Paul say before he and the others took off down the beach on their bikes.

"So what do you enjoy doing, Shea?" Lucy asked politely as she sat at the dining room table in her dad's house. Her father was sitting beside her giving Shea a big smile. The girl had already earned his approval when she proved how much of a rational person she was.

"Writing, reading, baking," Shea started listing off before a shiver went down her spine. "Tiffani," she thought as dread started to fill her being. She gave a nervous laugh when she noticed everybody at the table staring at her worriedly. "May I be excused please?" she questioned saying she had to go to the lady's room for a minute.

"Sure," Lucy said at the same time that Michael asked if she was all right.

"I'm fine, just need to freshen up for a minute," Shea said before rushing towards the restroom. "What has she done now?" she thought as soon as she reached the restroom and stared into the mirror. Her worried eyes stared back at her. "She's gone with the vampires. She just had to do that," she thought covering her face with a hand. A few deep breaths and she was ready to start a plan.

"We'll get on a bus and go back home, forget my dying car," she thought but then paused. "How am I going to get her away from the vampires if she has already become a half vampire?" she pondered nervously as she started pacing in the bathroom.

"Shea, are you all right? Is something wrong?" Michael's voice and a knock at the bathroom door made her jump.

"I'm fine, just a bit worried about my friend. She tends to get into a lot of trouble when left alone," Shea said after opening the bathroom door.

"Are you worried about her being around those guys?" Michael questioned leaning in the doorframe now that he could see Shea.

"Yes, they don't seem to want to hurt her, but I still don't trust them," Shea said and jumped again when Michael wrapped an arm around her waist as he pulled her into a hug.

"She should be fine with them if they don't seem to want to hurt her. If she starts getting into bad or illegal stuff then we'll get her far away from them," he said trying to comfort her, but it was not working too well.

Her friend would not be getting into drugs or illegal human acts. Her friend would become a vampire, who killed surf Nazis around bonfires at night. She just worried that she and her friend would lose their friendship if Tiffani became a creature of the night.

"You're not thinking about leaving here to help your friend are you? Just taking her away won't stop those guys from following after her if they like her," Michael said and Shea deflated.

She slid down to the floor as she realized the truth in his statement. If the guys did like Tiffani that much then no matter how much they ran, the guys would still take her friend. She gave a deep sigh as she saw out of her peripheral that Michael took a seat by her on the floor.

"I'm just starting to get to know you, and I'd be upset if you left," Michael said softly while placing his hand on top of one of Shea's hands.

"I like you too Michael, but I just don't want them to hurt her. I will hurt them like they would not believe if they did harm Tiffani, but it just worries me," Shea said in a whisper.

"Your friend is a big girl, she can take care of herself. If Tiffani needs help then you know she'll ask you," Michael told her in a soothing tone while wrapping one of his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, that's true," Shea said before enjoying being comforted by Michael.

"This place is awesome," Tiffani cheered after she had exited the dark tunnel to get to the boys' cave. The random jewelry, band posters, draped fabric, and random antiques made her eyes move around constantly. She smiled when Laddie giggled at her excitement. She winked down at the little boy when he grabbed her hand. The two made their way towards the fountain in the middle of the cave. Laddie took a seat on her right side, and Paul quickly took the seat on her left side.

"What do you think?" Marko questioned as he took a seat on a couch with Dwayne.

"I love it. It's so unique," she answered before jumping when Paul wrapped an arm around her waist, which she had not been expecting. "Comfortable?" she asked looking to her left to see a smug looking Paul.

"You're a good pillow," he said lying his head down on her shoulder and pulling her closer to him.

"He's right, you are," Laddie said with a giggle as he lied down against Tiffani's other shoulder.

"Don't make me bite you again," she whispered in Paul's ear. Her eyes widened when she heard him growl a bit.

"What if I want you to?" Paul growled lifting his head so they were face to face.

"Then I guess I'll have to rise to the challenge," Tiffani said narrowing her eyes with a smirk on her face.

"Marko, get the bottle," David said from his wheelchair at one side of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

Shea returned to the hotel room with a smile on her face after having a wonderful date with Michael. She enjoyed meeting his family and seeing where he was staying. The house was a bit creepy, but she always enjoyed scary movies so it did not bother her too much. She did feel a bit bad for Sam, who had a new stuffed animal in his room every day. She knew for sure that she would have thrown a shoe at the grandfather if she had been the one to find a stuffed owl in the closet. Her sleeping hours would slim down exponentially, but thankfully, she was not dealing with Sam's issue.

However, the hotel room was too quiet when she entered. A few hours separated the time from night saying farewell for a while as the sun took its place in the sky. Tiffani was nowhere in sight, not even hiding under the bathroom sink to scare Shea to death. She had done that before, and then she was locked in the cabinet for a few hours as payback.

"Tiffani, Tiffani, where are you?" Shea yelled just for good measure throughout the hotel room and bathroom, she even checked the closet, but she received no answer. "She can't still be at the boardwalk, can she?" she questioned aloud before taking off running from the room and to the boardwalk.

She searched frantically at every food place, shiny jewelry store, and the arcades. She even checked the movie store, but her friend was nowhere to be seen. A worried and upset expression crossed her face as she noticed that the lost boys were nowhere to be found either. She had only seen the movie once so she had no idea which way to go or tell the cops to go to find her friend. Her only chance was to hope and pray that her friend was all right and not a body floating away in the ocean or burning to ashes.

"I will bite you, no doubt about it, are you scared?" Tiffani asked with a grin as Laddie moved away from the pair. Laddie rushed to sit with Dwayne and Marko, and Paul took that opportunity to wrap an arm around Tiffani's waist and pull her closer to him. The two were now facing each other.

"Never," Paul growled and she could have sworn that his eyes flashed yellow when their eyes locked.

"You should be," she whispered with a wink before leaning forward and biting his bottom lip. She laughed when his face turned shocked and his grip on her waist loosened. She jumped away from him and the fountain to go hide behind the couch where Dwayne and Laddie were sitting. Marko had moved to stand beside David.

"You can't do that and then run away, that's not right," Paul yelled with a half growl and half whine.

"Too bad, I just did," Tiffani said before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Tiffani, Paul, calm yourselves," David's commanding tone gently rolled through the room.

"Sorry," Tiffani said before ducking down behind the couch out of sight.

"Paul, will you retrieve Tiffani and bring her over here?" David asked with a smirk on his face, and a devious twinkle lit up his eyes.

"Tiffani isn't here, I'm a couch, just a nice little couch," Tiffani was cheering before yelping as she was picked up into Paul's arms bridal style. "My couch technique didn't work," she said with a pout as he carried her over to David. She was set down on her own two feet, but Paul stayed close behind her. "Hi David, what did you need?" she asked wondering why the atmosphere got a little tense in the cave. Her answer was given as he held up the ornate bottle full of the blood of all the guys.

"Would you like something to drink?" he questioned holding up the bottle towards her. The jewels on the bottle caught the firelight, and they almost seemed as if they were putting her in a trance with how they glowed.

"Become one of us," Paul whispered in her ear as he moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"To become a vampire, or not to become a vampire," she thought as she stared at the bottle before gently taking it away from David. "I'm sorry, Shea, but this has always been my dream," she thought before tilting the bottle back slowly to take a life changing drink. Hollers of excitement surrounding her, but the only thing that stood out the most was the gentle kiss on her neck. She moved the bottle away to give it back to David, who happily accepted the bottle to take a drink as well.

"You're one of us now, welcome," David said raising the bottle above him, which was the signal for more cheers to fill the cave.

Her vision wavered in and out of focus as she was spun around in Paul's hold. She looked up into his eyes, which were now bright yellow and a slight hue of red. She marveled at the fangs replacing where his human pointed teeth were. "When do I get my fangs?" she questioned and giggled at his surprised face.

"Soon enough, be patient," he whispered before kissing her.

The cheers continued throughout the night until the sun was starting to rise in the sky. Exhaustion flew through Tiffani as she was led to a bed to rest. Paul stayed with her so she would not wake during the middle of the day and leave the cave. The others except Laddie went deeper into the cave to sleep away the day. Laddie took a blanket with him to the bed to join Paul and Tiffani, who welcomed the happy child.

"I didn't sleep at all last night, and I haven't slept at all today. If I see her at the boardwalk, and I better see her there, I'm going to kill her," Shea growled as she tore apart two slices of pizza instead of eating them. She stared down at the demolished pizza pieces before moving to throw away the food. She was too worried and angry to eat anything right now.

The crowd on the boardwalk moved around as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Nobody was worried that the lost boys were not there, and nobody was worried that her friend was now also on the missing person's list. Shea had made her own sign to put up there since it had not been over 48 hours yet.

Walking around the boardwalk for a while after the sunset just made her more anxious about her friend. She had once again looked through all of the diners, food kiosks, arcades, and shops. She had not seen her friend anywhere. All she had now as her only hope was to wait for the sound of the lost boys' motorcycles. She would even threaten those guys if she had to so she could find out about her friend.

She did not have to wait too long until the familiar intimidating roar of the motorcycles filled the air. She took off running towards the sound to get to the boys as fast as she could. She needed to know about Tiffani. "She better not have become food," she thought as she saw the headlights of the motorcycles.

Shea slowed down from a run to a cautious walk as she drew closer to the guys. She looked over each motorcycle looking for her friend. She had yet to see Paul, but when she did she didn't know if she should cry or scream. Her friend was sitting behind Paul on the motorcycle with a devious grin on her face. She kept staring in disbelief at her friend until Tiffani noticed her.

"Hi Shea, how did your date go?" Tiffani asked as if nothing was wrong.

"I cannot believe you," Shea screamed before crossing her arms over her chest. She would not risk throwing something at Tiffani with the way the guys were glaring at her.

"I promise to never bite you again. I don't want to hurt you," Tiffani answered with a wink as she got off the motorcycle.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own The Lost Boys. I only own Tiffani, and I have permission to put Shea in this story.

Story Start

It was a stare down with Shea, the guys, and Tiffani, who was now carrying Laddie on her shoulders. Tiffani gave her best friend a frown before looking at Paul. He gave her a happy grin before pausing at her frown. He sighed before looking towards the others to stop the glares. David was the only guy that did not let his glare disappear.

"I know you're not too happy, but this does mean something great for you. More waffles for you since I don't need to eat them anymore, and I can kill anybody you want me to. I remember a few people that were on your list," Tiffani said with a big grin trying to lighten the mood.

"You won't eat waffles anymore?" Laddie asked curiously peering down at her, and she gave him a silly look. "Yeah right, you'll eat waffles, I'll make you," he said with a giggle before he started braiding her hair.

"Sounds tempting, but I'm still not happy about this. What are we supposed to do now? Road trip is cancelled for sure because I'm not going alone, and what do I tell your mom?" Shea asked walking closer to Tiffani while ignoring the glares from the guys.

"Well you could always ask Michael if he wants to go on the trip, or you could move out here to stay with me and also explore your relationship with Michael more," Tiffani said slowly as the idea just came to mind. She did not want her best friend to leave her, but if Shea could not handle her being a vampire then she did not know what to do.

Shea released a big sigh as she looked around her at her friend and the others, who were now Tiffani's new family. "Your family will still be worried about you," she muttered and frowned when Tiffani shook her head.

"They're more worried about themselves than about me, so I'll just let them do what they need to do, and I'm going to enjoy living my own life," her friend answered with a shrug as she set Laddie down on the boardwalk. She smiled when Paul walked over to stand behind her with his hands on her waist. "I have a new family now anyways," she said happily before receiving a kiss on the cheek from a happy Paul.

"Well then I really will have to get a job, but nowhere I've asked is hiring. Even though I hate to say it, maybe Lucy can help me get a job at the video store," Shea said after a few moments of quiet consideration. She looked up when she saw Tiffani skipping away from Paul and towards her.

"No need to ask Lucy, I can help you get a job there, since that man is essentially part of the family even if I don't like him," Tiffani cheered before grabbing Shea's hand and pulling her towards the video store.

The boys followed behind the two girls, but Laddie had rushed forward and taken Shea's free hand to join the girls. Shea had been a bit surprised at first, but the kid was too cute for her to be mean to for any reason. She was only hoping that her friend did not get her killed.

"Excuse me, have you seen Max?" Tiffani asked a cashier as soon as she entered the video store.

"He's right behind you," the cashier said in a bored tone before popping the gum bubble she blew at Tiffani.

"Thanks," Tiffani replied spinning around with Shea beside her.

The boys had followed the girls into the store, and Max looked ready to yell at them to get out until he saw Tiffani. He looked at the boys before smiling at her. She could not tell if he was truly happy about her joining the coven yet or not.

"Welcome, and it is good to see you again. How are you two enjoying Santa Carla?" Max questioned looking between Shea and Tiffani curiously.

"It's ok," Shea muttered.

"It's been great," Tiffani said joyfully sending a wink at Paul.

"Easy for you to say," Shea said with a sigh.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you could help out my best friend and give her a job here, she's a good worker," Tiffani said giving a small pout towards Max.

"Why should I give her a job without an interview?" Max questioned looking between her and the boys.

"Because even though she is not blood related, she's like my sister, and I know she'd be sad to separate from me," Tiffani said looking as if she might tear up a bit.

"I still need to give you an interview, but if you are so close to your friend then you must be a good worker, so I feel good about you getting a job," Max said before leading Shea back towards his office to interview her.

She was terrified that he would kill her, but Tiffani assured her that she and the boys would stay in the store. They would be able to hear if Max tried to hurt her or anything. The interview was thankfully just like any other interview until the last question.

"Do you know what Tiffani is now?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, and she's still my friend," Shea answered seriously as she rose to his challenging look.

"Will you turn her or any of my boys in to the hunters around here or anywhere?" he almost growled as his face changed to his more vampire appearance.

"No, never, but you better not hurt her. You may be the head of the coven here, but you will not hurt my friend," Shea growled as her own reply.

She and Max had a staring contest between each other before his face changed again. She relaxed a bit at his smile. He shook her hand and told her she had the job before motioning for her to leave his office. As soon as she entered the main part of the store, she was attacked with a big hug.

"So how did it go?" Tiffani asked with hopeful eyes.

"I got the job," her friend answered honestly before staring at the guys again, who were watching her intently. "I also got to threaten Max that he better not ever hurt you, so can I threaten them now?" she questioned.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that," Tiffani laughed and wiped away imaginary tears from her eyes.

"What type of threatening?" Paul asked as he and the guys lead the way out of the store and towards the carousel.

"Oh you'll see," Tiffani said sweetly before pushing Paul towards Shea, who happily pulled him towards a less crowded area to give the threatening talk.

"Is Paul going to be ok?" Laddie asked as he grabbed one of Tiffani's hands.

"Yeah, he'll just grow a thicker skin really quick," Tiffani said before leading Laddie away to a cotton candy stand with Dwayne and Marko. David stayed behind to make sure that Paul survived so he would not lose one of his coven.

Thirty minutes passed before Shea released Paul from her clutches. He was shaken after the threats so she did her job well. She would have joined Tiffani as well, but Michael stopped her before he rejoined the group. She was going to go with him for another date, and Paul took this chance to run back to the group as fast as he could.

"I'll be watching you, Paul," Shea yelled as her last warning for the night before she disappeared with Michael.

Tiffani happily greeted Paul with a kiss before shoving cotton candy into his face. He glared at her before eating the delicious treat. David smirked at seeing his friend return safely, and the reception he received from Tiffani. Laddie laughed at Paul, who just shoved cotton candy in Laddie's face.

"Let's go home," David announced and the group paused what they were doing.

"Home sounds great," Tiffani said before grabbing Paul's hand and they ran towards the motorcycles.

"Home it is," Paul whispered before pulling Tiffani into a kiss. The group rode back to the cave as they sensed the sun rising on the horizon.

The End


End file.
